London Buses route 66
History 14 October 1925: New route, Leytonstone (Green Man) to Romford Station via Wanstead, Newbury Park, Little Heath and Eastern Avenue. Operated by LGOC October 1927: Monday-Friday service withdrawn, replaced by routes 148 and 149. October 1928: Monday-Friday service restored. By June 1931: Extended from Romford via Victoria Road to Gidea Park Station. 20 November 1940: Withdrawn between Heath Park Road and Gidea Park, and instead diverted via Slewins Lane and Emerson Park to Hornchurch Station. 22 October 1952: Extended during Monday-Saturday peak hours, and Sunday afternoon journeys from Hornchurch Station to Hacton Drive. 18 July 1970: Withdrawn between Heath Park Road and Hornchurch, and instead diverted via Gidea Park, Upper Brentwood Road, Gallows Corner, Faringdon Avenue and Harold Hill to Harold Wood Station. Sunday service renumbered 66B. 8 January 1972: Converted to single-deck one person operation. 9 May 1976: Converted to double-deck operation. 4 September 1982: Withdrawn between Harold Wood and Gidea Park/Romford (see below). Sunday service re-introduced between Leytonstone and Romford. Monday-Friday: Leytonstone to Romford, extended except evenings to Gidea Park Saturday: Leytonstone to Romford, extended during shopping hours to Gidea Park Sunday: Leytonstone to Romford 12 May 1984: Monday-Friday evening service extended from Romford to Gidea Park. Monday-Friday: Leytonstone to Gidea Park Saturday: Leytonstone to Romford, extended during shopping hours to Gidea Park Sunday: Leytonstone to Romford 7 February 1987: Withdrawn between Romford and Gidea Park. 24 September 1988: Sunday service converted to single-deck operation. 4 August 1990: Contract awarded to County Bus (TownLink). Converted to single-deck operation. 29 June 1997: Extended in Leytonstone from the Green Man roundabout to Leytonstone Station. 2 August 1997: Service transferred within the Cowie group to Grey-Green (later Arriva London). Converted to double-deck operation on Monday-Saturday, and low-floor single-deck operation on Sunday. 6 September 2003: Contract awarded to Blue Triangle (later Go-Ahead London). Converted to low-floor single-deck operation daily. 5 September 2009: Rerouted between Leytonstone and Wanstead via New Wanstead and Wanstead High Street. 4 September 2010: Contract awarded to Arriva Southern Counties. 30 August 2014: Converted to double-deck operation. Operators Route 66 has been operated by the following companies: *General: 14 October 1925-30 June 1933 *London Transport: 1 July 1933-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *East London: 1 April 1989-3 August 1990 *County Bus: 4 August 1990-1 August 1997 *Grey-Green/Arriva London: 2 August 1997-5 September 2003 *Blue Triangle/Go-Ahead London: 6 September 2003-3 September 2010 *Arriva Southern Counties: 4 September 2010-present Garages Route 66 has been operated from the following garages: *Hornchurch (RD): 14 October 1925-5 February 1954 *Forest Gate (G): 2 October 1935-26 April 1960 *Upton Park (U): 19 April 1944-4 July 1944, 12 December 1945-16 April 1946 *Romford (NS): 12 August 1953-3 August 1990 *Debden (DD): 4 August 1990-1 August 1997 *Barking (DX): 2 August 1997-5 September 2003 *Rainham (BE): 6 September 2003-3 September 2010 *Grays (GY): 4 September 2010-present Route description - list of stops Route departing Leytonstone * Leytonstone Station * Kirkdale Road * Green Man Roundabout * Gordon Road * High Street / Hermon Hill * Wanstead Place * Wanstead High Street / Wanstead Station * Nutter Lane * Redbridge Station * The Drive * Mornington Avenue * Gants Hill Station * Parham Drive * Ashurst Drive * Denham Drive * Horns Road * King George Avenue * Newbury Park Station * Oaks Lane * Aldborough Road North * Grenfell Gardens * Bawdsey Avenue * Barley Lane * Somerville Road * Padnall Road * Whalebone Lane North * Mawney Road * King George Close * Romford Bus Station * The Avenue * Romford Market * Western Road * Romford Station Route departing Romford * Romford Station * Western Road * Romford Market * The Avenue * Park Drive * Cedar Road * Mawney Road * Whalebone Lane North * East Road * Somerville Road * Barley Lane * Bawdsey Avenue * Grenfell Gardens * Aldborough Road South * Newbury Park Station * Ley Street * Milton Crescent * South View Crescent * Gants Hill Station * Clarence Avenue * Mornington Avenue * The Drive * Redbridge Station * Redbridge Lane West * Wigram Road * Wanstead Station * Wanstead Place * Chestnut Drive * Green Man Roundabout * Leytonstone Station Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Leytonstone Leytonstone Bus Station, Church Lane, High Road Leytonstone, Hollybush Hill, New Wanstead, Wanstead High Street, Kingfisher Avenue, Eastern Avenue, Newbury Park Interchange, Eastern Avenue, Eastern Avenue West, North Street, St Edwards Way, Mercury Gardens, Western Road, Grimshaw Way, Slaney Road, Chandlers Way, Eastern Road, South Street, Atlanta Boulevard Route departing Romford South Street, Western Road, Mercury Gardens, St Edwards Way, North Street, Eastern Avenue West, Eastern Avenue, Harrier Avenue, Wanstead High Street, New Wanstead, Hollybush Hill, High Road Leytonstone, Gainsborough Road, Lemna Road, Kirkdale Road, Leytonstone Bus Station Timetable information First bus from Leytonstone: 0530 (0700 Sundays) First bus from Romford: 0500 (0550 Sundays) Last bus from Leytonstone: 0040 Last bus from Romford: 0022 (0027 Saturdays and Sundays) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:East London (London Buses) Category:County Bus Category:Grey-Green Category:Arriva London Category:Blue Triangle Category:Go-Ahead London Category:Arriva Southern Counties Category:Hornchurch (RD) Category:Forest Gate (G) Category:Upton Park (U) Category:Romford (NS) Category:Debden (DD) Category:Barking (DX) Category:Rainham (BE) Category:Grays (GY) Category:Buses serving Leytonstone Category:Buses serving Wanstead Category:Buses serving Redbridge Category:Buses serving Gants Hill Category:Buses serving Newbury Park Category:Buses serving Little Heath Category:Buses serving Chadwell Heath Category:Buses serving Romford Category:Buses formerly serving Gidea Park Category:Buses formerly serving Emerson Park Category:Buses formerly serving Hornchurch Category:Buses formerly serving Gallows Corner Category:Buses formerly serving Harold Hill Category:Buses formerly serving Harold Wood Category:Buses serving London Borough of Waltham Forest Category:Buses serving London Borough of Redbridge Category:Buses serving London Borough of Barking and Dagenham Category:Buses serving London Borough of Havering Category:Routes started in 1925 Category:Routes running in 1934